Something About You
by Angel Aster and Stella Garibal
Summary: Dawn knew she was different from other girls. She had an amazing power that know else seemed to have. So when her Grandfather Charles Xavier invites her to attend his school she accepts and finds herself falling in love, making new friends. AngelxOC R
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Something about you

Prologue

Dawn always knew she was different then other girls her age. Of course with her power you would know you

were different as well. Her power was quite amazing actually. She was able to become into ... a gargoyle.

With a deep shade of purple as her skin tone, rippling muscles in a femine sort of way. She still had her silky

white hair and sparkilngy grey eyes when she transformed. With her being a gargoyle she also obtanied wings

the color of a dove [it felt like a dove as well . She discovered her power as the age of 7 when her best friend

Mindy didn't pick her to be on her softball team. This made Dawn quite upset and in anger transformed and

sent her friend flying towards the fence. Her parents were called to the school immdeiatley while Mindy was sent

to the emergency room. Her parents were alarmed to hear that their own child had hurt someone and transformed

into something that was claimed to be not real at all. After that most kids avoided Dawn and the pooor child had

to seek comfort elsewhere such as her brother Zephyr who also was different. With a snap of his fingers he was able

become ''on fire'' his body temperature above 200 degrees F. Luckily one day after Dawn and Zephry came home from

school a surprise visit came into their lives and changed their world forever. Especially Dawn's.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Visit

''So how was your day?'' I asked my brother Zephyr as we were walking home from Mont Pointe High School together in our Converse sneakers. Zep being the typical 16 year old older brother just shrugged his shoulders and mumbled ''It was ok...I didn't set anything on fire this time.'' '' You mean you didn't snap your fingers.'' I corrected him. He ruffled my blone almost white hair and said ''Yeah, whatever sis... So how was your day?''. For some extra effect he batted really long eyelashes creating the gesture I sometimes did that I now realized annoyed him. I also imatated him by shrugging and replied with '' It was ok. I got picked last again...but I hit a home run and boy was Mindy mad!'' That made me smile. Even though it's been 8 years since the day I realized I had the X-gene, Mindy hadn't really talked to me after that episode and to be honest... I was actually really happy that she made that choice because ever since then I had made two new friends who I was able to tell about my powers, Beth and Jeremy.

Beth thought that I was the luckiest girl ever to be able to turn into a gargoyle. I laughed [ and unfortunatley snorted as well when she told me that during lunch. ''Trust me, having wings isn't as cool as it sounds.'' I had told her after my laughter subsided. And it isn't. Just because you have wings doesn't mean you can automatically fly. I learned that the hard way when I was in my room jumping of my bed, flapping my pathetic excuse for wings, and then landing on my dog Rufus who just happened to be sleeping. Luckily that was a few years ago. Since then I've mastered my flying skills pretty well.

Before I knew it Zephyr and I got to the house fifteen mintues before our parents did. That's when I spotted the nice looking car in our driveway. A silver Rolls Royce to be exact. As I went over to see if the driver was still inside, Zephyr whistled '' Wow... you think he left his keys in there? Cause if he did I can take this baby out for a joy ride!'' I rolled my eyes and peered at the window. Luckily there were no keys in the ignition. '' There are no keys in the ignition Zep...thank goodness.'' I repiled sounding relieved.

Noticing there was nothing else we could do we went inside and took off our backpacks and jacets and went straight to the family room where the owner's of nice cars that usually were friends of our parents went after parking there car. I was in for a surprise when I saw the person in the family room. It was a man who looked to be in his late fifties or early sixties, bald head, charcoal grey three piece Ralph Lauren suit and a wheelchair. The man was gazing at a picture of Mom holding me and Zephyr peering at my face as if I were a ailen of some sort. ''Grandpa ?'' I finally blurted not knowing what else to say. Grandpa wheeled towards Zephyr and I with his usual bright smile and nodded. '' Dawn, Zephyr... It's been a while. How are you?''

I smiled back at him and said '' Great! My flying skills have improved and -''. ''And I have mastered the flaming tornado.'' barged Zephyr obviously not wanting me to have all the glory. Grandpa nodded '' Excellent, I was hoping you would keep up with your training and learning all you can about your powers along with their potential .'' Zephyr just couldn't keep his mouth shut and asked '' So...why are you here Grandpa?'' He looked up at the ceiling and then back straight into both of our eyes [it seemed and said '' Your parents called and asked for me to come here. Belive me I am just as surprised as the both of you are and to tell you the truth I am quite anxious to find out why I am supposed to be here.'' Then to avoid anything akward I asked a question about my powers and that sparked the three of us having a conversation about our powers and what else we could do to improve them. Just as it was getting to the good part my parents came home, casting a odd look as the three of us as if they just realized that Grandpa came here earlier then they expected...and so did Zep and I.

Mom gave Grandpa here lawyer stare and said briskly '' Dad...thanks for coming.'' ''Anytime Louise...anytime...''. Zephyr seemed really anxious because afterwards he blurted '' So why is Grandpa hereand not at his school ?'' Dad frowned while he and mom sat down on the couch. Zephyr and I just decided to stand. ''Your mother and I have been thinking about this all school year and the past ones. It's been a hard and tough decision but I think we have made the right choice and we just want you to know before we say anything that we only want the best for both of you.'' '' And that includes a good education. Since you both have the X gene and people here aren't so sure where you two are going to end up...your father and I have decided that both of you will attend Grandpa's school for kids like you who also posses the X gene. Starting next week.'' My parents received mixed reactions from all three of us.

Grandpa's face showed amazment, Zephyrs was excited and mine...well... was both happy and sad at the time. I mean I like the fact that I was going to a school where there would be other kids that were just like me. But on the other hand... I didn't want to leave Beth and Jeremy and my school and my hometown. [I assumed we would be boarding as well. The change would be... hard. Grandpa regained himself and said calmly '' Louise... Brett... that's fantastic that you have actually thought about sending Dawn and Zephyr to my school and actually wanting them to attend it. It's absolutley astounding and don't worry they will do just fine there. Believe me.'' Louise - I mean Mom- took Dad's hand and squeezed it saying '' We only want the best for our children.'' Grandpa turned to Zephyr and I and proudly announced '' Welcome to the X-Men.''


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Angel and Kitty

Angel - Alrighty...so far people seem to like this fanfic but in order to continue you gotta tell us...I love , like or hate it. Otherwise there may be no more updates. Please R&R! thank you so much. If you want to flame us...go ahead

* * *

I couldn't go to sleep. I always seemed to find myself awake in my bed listening to music or writing poetry. I mean if you had to leave the next morning to your Grandfather's school would you be able to sleep?... I didn't think so.I had millions of thoughts swarming in my head. Would I like it there? Would I find new friends to like me and my power? Would there be a boy that I can fall in love with? Would they like me? Questions came back and forth until the fateful bright sun came glowing brightly at eight a.m. 

-Knock Knock- '' Dawn? Are you awake? If your not hurry up and get your lazy bum out of bed. Grandpa's coming over in 10 minutes!''

I moaned in frustration as I pulled the covers out of my bed and walked slowly to the bathroom, bringing all of my essentials. After 5 minutes I came out of the bathroom fully clothed and trying to put on a happy face. I couldn't figure out what to wear, everything seemed to dressy or to casual. Luckily I was able to find the right outfit which consisted of a red patent headband, a baby blue tee with a picture of a sunset and the words ''Live in the Moment'' paired with black long shorts and black ballet flats.

Looking my self over a sigh of relief rose to my mouth as I whispered to myself ''Well...here I go. A new adventure awaits...who knows? Maybe it won't be such a bad thing that I'm going somewhere else. Maybe this will be a good thing...I hope.'' Then I quickly grabbed my belongings which was only two suitcases and scampered to the living room hoping Grandpa wasn't already there waiting for Zephyr and I .

Of course fate didn't seem to be on my side because lo and behold there was Grandpa seeming to have a nice chat with Dad while Mom was fiddiling with the stove & microwave at the same time. As soon as I waltzed to the fridge, there was a loud bang coming from Zephyr's room. Grandpa put a hand over his chest and blurted ''What in heaven's name was that?''

Mom shrugged ''Zephyr up to his usual tricks I supose''.

''Mom...don't you have fate in your own son?''

Zephyr came to the living room in what appeared to be his outfit of the day which consisted of everything from his favorite store, Pacsun. ''Zep? What was that noise that I heard coming from your room?'' asked Grandpa. My brother shrugged and repiled nonchalantly '' It's top secret sorry.'' With that he went outside before giving me a wink, his dark green eyes revealing a strange sparkle. I shook my head and ate my breakfast.Grandpa and I finished at the same time and I gave my parents a long embrace. ''I love you sweetie. Remember don't forget to write.'' said Mom after we separated. I looked her straight in the eye '' Don't worry...I will. I love you too.'' Grandpa was waiting in his car as I walked towards him.

''You ready Dawn?'' Grandpa eyes never left my own. I knew he meant numerous things with that one sentence. He was asking if I was ready to go somewhere I only dreamed of, if I was ready to meet people like me, if I was prepared to stay there who knows how long, was I ready to leave my family and friends behind, was I ready to start something new. I looked him square in the eye and said with my firmest voice ''I'm ready.'' The driver opened the door and I found myself sitting next to Zep who was partly asleep listening to Boys Like Girls ''The Great Escape.'' As I put my headphones on and found Three Days Grace ''Riot'' I figured this was going to be a peaceful ride.

* * *

''Dawn...Dawn...Dawn, get up,were here.'' Zephyr's voice seemed so far away. I opened my eyes, feeling grumpy. ''Wha-?'' I looked at the window and seemed spechless. Grandpa wasn't kidding last night when he was talking to mom and dad about the school. It was magnificent, with a luscious lawn, beautiful stone pillars and the school itself...it was too amazing for words. The driver rounded a corner and stopped near the front door. We all got out and gathered our things. 

''Zep...pinch me.'' He gave me a eyebrow raise but pinched me with great delight.

''Ow! Not that hard.-'' rubbing my arm he grinned ''Hey, it's not everyday an older brother gets asked to pinch his younger sister. Besides you asked for it.'' He ruffled my hair again which made me glare in response. '' What's taking you two so long? I have to introduce you to everyone before lunch.'' Sighing I got my suitcase and followed Grandpa and Zephyr. Unfortunatley I had a bad habit of going where I wasn't supposed to which in this case led me to a hallway next to Grandpa's living room filled with rooms with closed doors...except for one. I walked towards it slowly not wanting to disturb whoever was inside the opened room. My eyes darted this way and that as I stood next to the wood door finding no one. The room was a nice one nothing to classy yet it had a brillant touch to it. There was one queen sized bed with a pretty grey carpet and thankfully no fireplaces. I went inside thinking to myself it wouldn't hurt to take a quick peek...

''You must be Xavier's granddaughter...Nice to meet you.'' I gasped as I saw a boy who looked to be sixteen fly to the open window that my cool gray eyes seemed to have missed...The boy also had wings,the same color as my own except larger and masculine looking. He smiled a gentle smile, folded his wings and walked over to me taking his hand out.

''The name's Warren but you can call me Angel.'' I didn't know what to say to calm my nerves so I shook his hand. It felt...nice. I don't why but when are hands met it seemed like we were filling a puzzle piece because our when they met somehow they seemed to fit together...rather perfectly. I let go and smiled back.

''My name is Dawn,your right about me being Xavier's grandkid.But alas I also have a annoying older brother named Zephyr. He can get on your nerves sometimes but other then that I can't complain really.'' Angel chuckled ''Lucky you. I'm an only child.'' My lips formed a small ''o''. This made him grin broadly showing his perfect straight white teeth & his hazel eyes glowed.

I guess I stared at him a little longer then I was supposed to because he gave a small cough. I couldn't help but blush but I liked the way his eyes glowed like that. I never thought hazel eyes could be pretty but when I looked straight into his...I couldn't seem to pull away. We walked side by side Angel going ahead of me by just a couple of steps. After a few mintues I found myself in what seemed to be the kitchen and 3 faces met my own as Angel and I walked in.

''Dawn, looks like you've found one of the X-men, Angel.''

I nodded ''I know Grandpa. I was -'' A voice cut me off just as I was beginning to explain how I met Angel. It belonged to a girl who looked to be Zephyr's age with medium lenght light brown hair, honey brown eyes and what seemed to be like an attention wanting disorder. I knew I was going to have problems with this one.

'' Don't forget me Professor. I'm one of them too.'' she said her voice coated with sweetness.She eyed me suspiciously while she put an arm on Zep's shoulder which made him smile and his dark green eyes glow with happiness. Was it just me or was his normally dirt colored brown hair always that smooth? I had a feeling this girl was the cause of it. ''Im Kitty. Is this your brother I've heard so much about?'' I glared at both of them and nodded curtly. ''Yes it is. Why is your arm on his shoulder?'' Kitty seemed to like the fact that she made me mad for she wrapped both arms around his waist and responded with '' Oh! You don't think we look cute together?'' I replied ''No, not now and not ever.'' Zep eyebrows came close together and he stared at me coldy. But I didn't care, I wanted to let him know that I didn't like her and my opinion wasn't going to change not matter what.

An akward silence followed for approximatley 3 minutes then the door burst open and a perky girly voice said ''Hi Professor! Were back!'' I sighed as I follwed Grandpa side by side with Angel, Zephyr and Kitty close behind whispering her arms now on his shoulder. Sighing I figured today was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4: Part 1, Sibling Rivalry

Stella - I just had to update even though not that many people are reading this fanfic. :[ But anyways we don't own the Xmen or the movies just Dawn and Zephyr, their parents,& Ericka(Your going to meet here in this chapter) Enjoy! Remember Read & Review

* * *

As we were walking I noticied that Grandpa had slowed down his wheelchair with a look on his face that was unrecognizable. I hope it didn't have to do with the spat that I had with Kitty. 

'' Grandpa? Are you ok?'' I asked concern spreading all over my face.

'' Yes dear, I'm fine. I just wanted to...talk to you about earlier. The little argument you had with Kitty.''

I groaned and rubbed my forehead '' I'm sorry Grandpa it's just... she caught me off gurad and what else was I supposed to do? Zephyr is my brother after all and she shouldn't mess with his feelings so quickly. I mean we only just arrived here!.''

Gradpa seemed to take this into consideration for he didn't speak for several seconds. Then with a sigh he nodded his head, seeming to understand.

''Well, he is your brother after all, you have to look out for each other. Fine I'll let this slide but next time when Kitty or anyone intrudes on your feelings please do me a favor and try not to start something you may regret later on.''

I nodded and relief spread over my body glad that Grandpa hadn't punished me but I knew he wasn't going to be as nice to me as he was now. Somehow I had to calm my temper and follow Grandpa's advice no matter how much it Kitty or anyone else annoyed me.

I stepped back into place with Angel who grinned and leaned towards me whispering '' Don't worry about Kitty.She gets on everyones nerves at some point but she doesn't mean any harm. All I think she really wants is attention.'' I smirked ''She won't be getting any from me that's for sure.'' Our conversation was held on pause while Grandpa greeted the people that had just arrived. I quickly gave a lookover at them all.

The girl with the perky voice was a little girl of about 8 or 9 who had silver framed glasses and surprisingly, lilac colored eyes that gave her oval shaped face a sweet composure. Other then that she looked like a regular human. She gave Grandpa a hug which made someone chuckle.

It was a man with facial hair, muscular build and a look that said don't mess with me. He seemed that type of person that you woudln't want to meet in a dark alley all alone. He must have seen me looking at him for he slightly raised his eyebrows and barked '' You must be Dawn Bridges, the girl Charles was talking about nonstop for the past couple of weeks. Your his grandkid right?''

I nodded '' And you are?'' Holding out his hand he replied ''Logan'' I took it and we shook. Grandpa quickly introduced me to the others but I wasn't really paying attention for there was something in the back of my mind that I just couldn't seem to get out of. What if they thought that I wasn't a worthy addition to the X-men but Zephyr was? What if I was but Zephyr wasn't? What if _we both_ weren't worthy? What would happen then? I shook my head and turned my attention back to Grandpa who seemed to be ending.

''...so now if you all would follow me we shall go into the training room and obsereve my grandchildren in combat.'' In unsion Zephyr and I looked at each other. Strangely, fear was in his eyes as well as bravery. Hopefully, we both wouldn't make fools of ourselves since we both wanted to accomplish the same goal : try to impress Grandpa.

As quick as cheetahs out on a hunt, Zephyr and I went to the front of the line where Grandpa was, his hands placed folded on his lap,a thoughtful look seemed to dwell on his gentle face. It took about five minutes before he even noticed that we were next to him. He smiled and whispered loud enough for only the two of us to hear '' No matter who loses this event, you both are winners in my eyes.Never forget that you are Xavier's, and we Xavier's stand tall and proud.'' Zephyr and I both smiled and suddenly our hands trust out form our sides and as if in slow motion we shook hands.

Before we knew it we were there, the training room and all it's wonders. Jean showed us where the spandex suits were kept and as fast as I could I changed not wanting to seem like the slow poke. Unfortunatley, spandex wasn't as easy to put on as a pair of jeans. It seemed as if an eternity had gone by before I was finally able to come out of the dressing room, my face showing signs of discomfort.

Angel caught my eye and gave a warm smile and wave. The butterfiles and the tight stomach feeling was less intense as I waved back. I went down the spiraling stairway where at the end there was a door that opened when the Grandpa pressed the button on his right. I braced myself. Unlike some opponents, I already knew what I was up against. Zephyr and I had fought before, mainly for play but also for training. His flames stung, especially when he made them into flameballs. If they hurt as much as they did on normal skin, I could only imagine spandex.

''Ready?'' Even though Grandpa couldn't see me, I nodded and repiled trying not to make my voice quiver '' Yes''. A second passed, then the door swung open and I immediatley transformed and came out flying at 70 miles per hour, glancing down at the flame that was my brother. With a sudden yell, he started to spin, faster and faster until his creation appeared : his fiery tornado. I gulped, we practiced this strategy before but now that we were surrounded in a pale drakness with weak fires around us and dead bodies dangerously close,...wait! When did this happen?...Unfortunatley my distracted face made perfect timing for Zep to saor towards me. I screamed and little jets of flames came nearer and neaer to my spandex suit. I quickly put some energy into my wings and descened once more towards the sky, searching even more closely for my brother.

**To be continued...p.s. If you want to find out who wins the training seesion all you have to do is submit a review of any kind and the more reviews we receive the more chances the next chapter will be posted.But anyways,how do you like it so far? **


End file.
